


I Found the Devil (His Lips like Tangerine)

by sunlilith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Incubus Hinata Shouyou, KuroHina Week 2021, Kuroo: Shouyou pretty, M/M, Possessiveness, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Riding, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Wet Dream, kurohina - Freeform, slight jealousy, slight somnophilia, until he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlilith/pseuds/sunlilith
Summary: KuroHina Week NSFWDay 2: Otherwordly/SomnophiliaIncubus!Hinata makes Kuroo's life (and other things) hard.' Lately, all he's been thinking about is bending Shouyou over on whatever surface he can find then fucking him til' he sees that pretty face with tears. Now that he's got this beautiful creature under him, he intends to do just that. "CHECK OUT THE ART ON TWITTER!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	I Found the Devil (His Lips like Tangerine)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Coming Down by Halsey

  
Kuroo blankly stares at the ceiling of his bedroom, the familiar feeling of arousal still swirling in his veins and he wants to fucking scream. For the past few nights, he's been having this vividly wicked dreams with this utterly beautiful man he's never seen before only to be jolted awake everytime right before he reaches his peak. 

He wakes up every morning with his pants tented without fail. He look downs at his poor cock, hard and definitely unsatisfied. He slips a hand inside his pants and fist his cock, stroking it while he tries to remember the being in his dreams.

He grasp at remnant images still lingering in his mind, the familiar flash of orange hair, the leathery wings spanning his small back, the sharp ended tail always flicking back and forth like a cat would and the teasing smiles he sends his way.

  
The man is definitely something out of this world.   


In these dreams, the demon always saunters to him, gently caressing his face to bring him in for a kiss, tongue expertly entwining with his as he press his hips to him and he'd rub their erections together as he drinks him in.

When he feel himself right at the edge of orgasm, the wicked being gives him a quick kiss and disappears. Then he's all alone in his bed, hard and aching still. 

He continues to tug at his cock, letting out a frustrated sigh as he cums in pathetic weak spurts. He was in no way satisfied at what he's just done and he already know thoughts of this otherworldly being will haunt him for the rest of the day once again.

* * *

Shouyou is beyond excited, he's found the perfect meal and he's been playing with him for almost a week now and tonight is the night he gives them both what they need. He watches the man writhe in his sleep unaware of what's coming for him tonight.

Shouyou's really lucky when he found this man one day while he was lurking at a volleyball match looking for a new prey. The incubus loves volleyball but obviously he can't play with humans so if he can't play then litlle tryst with some of them will have to do.

He remembers how at the end of the match, a man confidently strides towards the players. He hovers towards him, unseen, watching the man do his job and decides he definitely wants him.

This morning, he watch his prey stroke him self to release only to come unsatisfied for the third time this week and he might feel a bit sorry about it. The poor thing, he promises to make it up to him tonight. 

When night time falls, he decides that It's time to enjoy his feast. He climbs the bed and settles in between the man's legs, nuzzling his already hard cock through the sweatpants he slept with. Fuck, he's so excited.

In one fell swoop, he tugs down the man’s sweats, exposing the thick long cock he's been craving for days. He chuckles when he finds he's not wearing any underwear, on day two of their little game the man deliberately doesn't wear underwear to bed anymore. 

Shouyou holds the throbbing cock in his hands, admiring the way he’s unable to close his fingers around it. He looks up at his unsuspecting prey, leaning his chin on one hand, idly watching the expressions on Kuroo's face as he continued to stroke his throbbing cock. He hopes he wake up soon so he can make up to him.

* * *

Kuroo wakes up with a jolt, he's ready to throw a fit until his groggy mind registers the warmth below him. He looks down and there he finds the demon of his dreams. The achingly familiar orange hair and the teasing smile immediately greets him. Fuck he's as beautiful as he remembers.

"Hi! I'm Shouyou!", the boy beams up at him like he is not currently nuzzling his face and stroking his cock.

He sees wings give a little twitch and the tail flicks back and forth, almost taunting him. He kinda wants to grab it and see what happens.

"I'm Kuroo... "

"I know... ", Shouyou gives the tip of his cock a long lick before swallowing it to the hilt and Kuroo forgets whatever thoughts he has about this whole thing.

He slips his hand in to the little demon's hair as he continues suck and make out with his cock. He can't help but buck his hips into that warm inviting heat, clearly Shouyou doesn't mind and even enjoys it as he encourages him to thrust into his mouth harder. 

“Fuck, your mouth feels so good.” A few thrusts in, he hears a muffled 'thanks' from the other. The vibration had him spilling on the demons mouth, this time it's not weak spurts instead he fills the demon's throat with cum.

He'd feel mortified at cumming so soon if he's not overcome with pleasure and the little demon mouth sucking him through it.

He's barely coming down from the high on that one orgasm and Shouyou is already climbing up his body, planting kisses to his jaw and ears, and whispering, "I'm an incubus, a sex demon and i'd really want you to fill me up..."

He languidly pumps Kuroo’s already hard cock before guiding it to his hole, "say... would you be okay with that Kuroo-san?".

"Shit, ah- who wouldn't be?", Shouyou sends him a bright smile then drops down to take his cock to the hilt. They both let out a groan as Shouyou easily slides into it his cock.

Shouyou's already looking delirious, high on the sheer pleasure of getting filled. He's been waiting for this as much as Kuroo has. He leaned forward to brace his hands on Kuroo's toned stomach, splaying his fingers across the muscles and lifts himself slowly. Throwing his head back, he grinds down and fucks himself into Kuroo's cock. 

Kuroo wants this view to imprint itself on the back of his eye lids, forever. The demon of his dreams riding his cock like he was born to do so.

He notice Shouyou's tail flicking close to his face and the sudden urge to grab it fills him so he does, the reaction is immediate and rewarding.

Shouyou cries out and bends his back in a perfect arch, "No- my tail is ah- sensitive", Shouyou moaned in sheer pleasure, angling his hips so and resuming his bouncing with renewed vigor.

“Noted,” Kuroo's hands tightening their hold at the tail, earning him mewls from the little demon on every stroke. If Shouyou is expecting him to stop, he's definitely wrong, as if he'll stop after finding a weakness in his energetic little succubus.

"Feels so ah- good Kuroo-san," before he could preen and puff his chest Shouyou follows up with, "You're so much better than that guy from ah- "

Kuroo immediately flares at that, he knows it's a compliment but he doesn't like that Shouyou can still think of another man right now. Apparently he's not fucking him enough.  


He flips their position, Shouyou reflexively wrapping his legs around the man’s waist. Except Kuroo just hovers there, holding the demon's knees apart, the tip of his cock barely breaching him. Shouyou mewled, letting out a pouty “Kuroo-san whyyy...”, pushing his hips down to urge Kuroo back inside. 

But Kuroo merely rocked shallowly, enjoying the feeling of Shouyou’s hole on the tip of his cock as the incubus tried to take him in.

“I don’t know, Shouyou. You've been torturing me for days now... then you're speaking about another man while i'm inside you.”, he taunts the little demon. 

"Nooo please I'm sorry", Shouyou lets out a whine, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes. He almost lets up at that, and give him what he wants but he doesn't yet. Lately, all he's been thinking about is bending Shouyou over on whatever surface he can find then fucking him til' he sees that pretty face with tears. Now that he's got this beautiful creature under him, he intend to do just that.

“Are you sorry, Shouyou? Do you want me to fuck you harder so you can only think of me?”, He finds that he likes to have this beautiful incubus putty in his hands. He wants to see more of that pleasure stricken face and he wants to see more tears. He wants him so consumed in pleasure he can only think of him.

Shouyou nods vigorously as his hold on Kuroo's shoulders loosen instead he slides his hand down to his ass to spread his hole and present it to the man above him. Enticing him to sink back into that warm, tight heat.

"Please Kuroo-san... I need you here. Please I won't do it again. Only yours now, I promise.", he hiccups.

Kuroo pleased as punch finally sank fully into Shouyou in one smooth movement. Both of them groaning in unison at the feeling.

He leans down to capture Shouyou’s lips, biting and kissing him open mouthed, tongue slipping inside that familiar mouth. Tongues tangling greedily for a moment before speaking against Shouyou’s lips, "That's right, you're only mine now."

He grips Shouyou's hip tighter, driving into him harder and hitting that sweet spot inside of him. He wraps a hand around his cock and pumps his cock in time with his movements.

A few more thrusts Shouyou was crying out and spilling all over his chest. Kuroo fucks him through it until his hips is stuttering forward, and he's also tipping over the edge. Finally spilling inside Shouyou and painting his insides white.

He heaves as they both slowly come down from the high, Kuroo takes in the sight of the little demon basking in the after glow beneath him, his face flushed and absolutely glowing. He looked even more otherwordly now after being ruined by him.

He caressed Shouyou's face then tucks a stray hair behind his ears, “So you were saying earlier how you're mine now?”. He smirks down at the incubus.

Shouyou smirks back at him then flips them so he's on top again, “hmm... how about you fuck me again to make sure?”.

It's definitely gonna be a long night, Kuroo's very much down to that.

  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my twitter @sunlilith_  
> i rt'ed a bunch of kurohina stuff!
> 
> The nsfw art is in there as well!


End file.
